Joint arthroplasty procedures are surgical procedures in which one or more articulating surfaces of a joint are replaced with prosthetic articulating surfaces. Such procedures are becoming increasingly commonplace, for many joints of the body.
For a successful joint arthroplasty, it is important that the implants remain in place and maintain the necessary wear characteristics. Further, it is desirable for the arthroplasty procedure to be carried out quickly and smoothly. Many existing joint arthroplasty implants and methods are time-consuming to implant, do not form a sufficient attachment to the underlying bone, or leave excessive wear debris.